Am I Crazy Or In Love
by Katrinelife
Summary: Years after the end Buffy is severely depressed and her friends finally help her. They send her where she can be happy but will there be a time limit if she isn't happy enough in this other time.How will this change the future?
1. Default Chapter

Please review and tell me what you think.

"Years have past the world never ended but still I'm so lost. Everyone thought I should have been happy and be having a full life, that's where the lie they told of me living in Rome with a boyfriend and all came from. But lies are so much simpler then truth, the truth was that I was depressed and the council shrinks could do nothing for me. If only they hadn't of lied I could have found him before he was truly dead that way I wouldn't of fallen even deeper. I guess lies aren't that simple but I guess they're still simpler then truth. But my truth is I just want to die", read Giles then he looked up at Xander, Willow and Dawn

"These journals aren't working we need to find a different way of treating her, this is just making her dwell on the past", stated Dawn as she stood from her chair and paced around the office

"I'm sorry Dawn we've tried so many things to help her but it just doesn't work, we've tried magics and traditional there's nothing more we can do", replied Giles

"Buffy's forty nine years old she's tried to commit suicide fifty four times in the last twenty seven years. We can't let her keep doing this", yelled Dawn

"What are we suppose to do Dawny just let her kill herself", asked Xander as he stood up from the desk and stopped Dawns pacing

"At least it would be more humane", said Willow as a young woman ran into the room

"Miss. Buffy's at it again she's destroying her cell", replied the woman

"Just another wonderful day at the Watchers Council, makes me miss the days of the hell mouth", stated Xander as the group ran out and the eighty nine year old Giles grabbed his cane and wobbled out

"Buffy please calm down", begged Dawn as Buffy throw anything she could find around her bare, cold cell

"Let me out", screamed Buffy as she slammed the door separating the two with a metal chair

"I'm sorry Miss. Summers but we're going to have to sedate your sister if she doesn't calm down shortly", said the Doctor as Willow opened the door

"Buffy listen to me you need to relax", replied Willow as she took Buffy by the shoulders

"I want out but no one listens to me", yelled Buffy as she pushed Willow to the floor and made a brake for the door

"You", whispered Buffy as she fell to the floor looking at the doctor who had just stuck her with a needle

"Are you okay Willow", asked Xander as he helped her up while nurses straightened the room and lay Buffy on her bed

"Yah but we've let this go on far to long we need to get her out of here", replied Willow

"Willow she'll kill her self and we wont be able to stop it or save her", stated Giles as he finally caught up to the group

"I'm the one who found her the first time I was eighteen I came home after school to find her arms all slashed and her bleeding out, later I found a note like what she wrote in her journal. Since then I've done everything wrong concerning her, Willow we've talk I think it's time", said Dawn as she looked at Willow

"Talked about what", asked Xander as the group walked out of Buffys cell

"A vague spell, send Buffy where she can be happy with no pain", answered Willow

"What have I taught you about playing with the magics", asked Giles as they walked into a room covered in magical symbols and objects

"Not to use them when not necessary, well it is necessary the worlds best fighter is nothing because all the pain and lose she's been through and this can make her feel better so I'm doing it for the woman who was once my best friend", replied Willow as she took a small pouch out of a desk

"Okay for old times sake", said Xander as the group went back to Buffys room

"Early one morning just as the sun was rising I heard a maid sing in the valley below, O don't deceive me O never leave me how could you use a poor maiden so", whimpered Buffy as she looked up groggily at her friends from her bed

"Listen to me Buffy we're going to send you where you can be happy again and everything will be okay", stated Willow as she opened the door and sat next to Buffy on her bed

"Remember the vows that you made to your Mother remember the bower where you vowed to be true, O don't deceive me", added Buffy as Willow sprinkled the pouched contents on Buffys forehead

"Do good Buffy and be happy again", stated Dawn through tears as her sister disappeared

"How do we know she's happy where ever you sent her", asked Giles as he wobbled in but got no answer Buffy

"Where the hell am I", asked Buffy as her mind cleared from the sedation, she stood up from a cobble stone path and walked through a dark alley and she remembered what Willow had just said 

"Why don't people watch where they're going", yelled a man as he slammed into Buffy

"Well you should watch too, my malfunction is that I have a killer headache and now clue where I am, what's yours", asked Buffy as the man sat on a near by hay bale ripping at a pile of paper and she sat next to him

"Why would you care and how were you injured", asked the man as he looked up at Buffy

"I have no clue but why wouldn't I care you're a nice looking person who might tell me where I am, if he wasn't in so much pain", replied Buffy as reality that she hadn't notice sank in. The man she was talking to looked like her Spike only with puffy hair and wire glasses and she wasn't wearing her mental ward sweats, she was wearing an old world blue dress along with the fact her hands were no longer wrinkled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you Miss. I was just laughed out of a party because of my bloody awful poetry, your problems are obviously worse then mine at the moment, might I get a constable for you, you have blood matting your hair", stated William as he wiped his tears away

"Sorry about the party thing and no poetry is so bad to humiliate someone and on my head I thought it was just a goose egg, thanks for telling me it's even worst", said Buffy as she touched the back of her head feeling the blood

"Why are you trying to take away my new pet", pouted Drusilla as she walked into the alley


	2. 2

"Drusilla leave now", yelled Buffy as she stood up

"You can't take him the stars said my ripe little plum was ready for the rotting", whimpered Drusilla

"If you are the one who hurt this Miss. leave now", said William as he stood next to Buffy

"I'm going to tell Daddy you're being bad you wouldn't want that William we're one in the same", stated Drusilla as she approached the two

"I suggest you leave I've heard tales of you pick pockets", replied William

"I'm no pick pocket but I do take what I want", sang Drusilla as she reached a hand towards Williams face

"Leave him be or I'll make you or may be I'll just turn you to dust", hissed Buffy as she grabbed Drusillas arm a inch from Williams face causing Drusilla to vamped

"Slayer, Grand Mom and Daddy wont be please", cried Drusilla as Buffy snapped her neck and she turned to dust

"How, how did that happen she was before our very eyes than she wasn't", said William

"I'm sorry you had to see that but there is great evil in this world", whispered Buffy as she tried to regain her balance but she couldn't and fell to the ground

"Miss, Miss you need to wake up", replied a womans voice as Buffy slowly opened her eyes

"What happened where's William did they get him", asked Buffy as she looked at the woman who was apparently a nurse

"You have a concussion that's why you fainted, Mr. William Westton is speaking with the constable about the attack and we were all wondering what might you name be", stated the Nurse as she propped Buffy up on pillows

"Buffy, Buffy Summers", answered Buffy as a man in a police uniform walked into the room

"Ah the lovely young woman is awake, so we can finally put a name to the twenty year old face", smiled the constable as he sat on a chair next to Buffys bed

"Yes we have here Miss. Buffy Summers", replied the nurse

"Mr. Westton said you don't seem to know how you came here, you also have an American accent and the woman who attacked you seemed interested in the idea of acquiring the two of you. So can you tell me something you do know", said the constable as he looked at Buffy intently

"The last thing I know was I was in Sunnydale, California then I wake up in an alley and stumbled into a British man", stated Buffy hoping the telephone hadn't been invented yet since Sunnydale wasn't invented yet either

"It may be important to know that she has a forced injection wound", added the Nurse

"This woman was shanghaied", replied the constable as he stood up

"Excuse me", asked Buffy confused

"What is it to be shanghaied", added the Nurse

"To put aboard a ship by force often with help of liquor or drug exhibited by the injection, she obviously escaped before the drugs wore off that's why she can't recall anything of her abduction. The woman who attacked her and Mr. Westton was the representative of Miss. Summers captives it is fortunate that she ran off, giving Mr. Westton the time to get you here. Under the circumstances I think you're out of danger, you're no longer alone and vulnerable", stated the constable

"Thanks for the summary", said Buffy as the constable walked out of the room

"At times the law can be so useless", whispered the Nurse

"I know but this is just ridiculous", replied Buffy as William walked in

"The constable told me what happened are you okay", asked William

"No how exactly am I suppose to get home it's an ocean away and I have nothing to my name", asked Buffy thinking she really had nothing to go back to

"Well until you gain the fare to get to the United States, you are welcome to stay with my Mother and me. When you were asleep I went home and she said if the circumstances were right she'd allow you to stay and apparently they are", comforted William

"Thanks that's a hospitable offer", stated Buffy

"Well then Miss. Summers you are free to leave but relax for the next few days for you head to heal", smiled the Nurse then she walked away

"Come now Mother will be wanting to meet you and we have much to discuss. By the way we were never formally introduced my name's William Westton", replied William as he helped her stand up

"Nice to meet you William and the name's Buffy Summers", said Buffy as they walked out of the clinic. After ten minutes of walking in silence William directed Buffy to a small Victorian House

"Master William, Miss", stated a Maid as she opened the door

"Why dear this must be the woman that saved my poor William, at first when he spoke I thought he wast drunk but the constable confirmed that he was attacked and a young lady was at the clinic who helped him", replied Annie as the maid brought them into the Parlor

"Will you need anything ma'am", asked the Maid

"No you may go", coughed Annie and to that the maid left

"Mother this is Miss. Buffy Summers she was Shanghai from the Americas and doesn't have anything thanks to the people who she escaped from", stated William as his Mothers cough slowed

"You poor dear and I must ask because I told William not to speak of it. He told me that you were attacked not by a person but by a monster is this true", asked Annie

"Yes it is Mrs. Westton we were attacked by a vampire who wanted to sire William", answered Buffy knowing there was no way of escaping that truth

"Call me Annie and you are more then welcome to stay here until you find a way home and I'll help you get some more clothing to wear", replied Annie

"Thank you very much", smiled Buffy

"Now children have a seat, it is too late for us to get Miss. Buffy clothing but still to early for bed may be William will be most kind to read some of his poetry", said Annie as Buffy and William took a seat

"I don't want to bore Miss. Buffy with my poetry and everyone says I'm a bloody awful poet", stated William as he lowered his head in shame

"Like I told you before no one has such bad poetry that they should be humiliated", comforted Buffy

"No I'm not chancing it again may be you know some poetry Miss. Buffy", replied William

"I don't write poetry but a friend I had who died use to if you want I could tell you some of his", said Buffy as she looked at the two

"That would be wonderful I still don't understand how some people could be so mean like they were to my William", stated Annie

"One that I remember well was, You are the light that guides me through the darkness, So bright it scares to burn me, but you are my only light my luv, You reject my luv, my pet, my bird, What am I to call you my sweet light for your name holds so much meaning that you are not ready to hear, Are you to forever be my nameless light luv or one day will you except your name and what comes with, you are truly effulgent", replied Buffy

"That was magnificent was your friend British", asked Annie

"Yes he was and he would probably be considered bad by the same people who though Williams poetry was bad", said Buffy as someone knocked at the door

"Come in, Mr. Westton there's a couple here to see you", stated the Maid as she opened the door and invited the couple in

"What did you do to Drusilla where is she", asked Angelus as he burst in with Darla at his side


	3. 3

"She was to sire the boy and then come home but she never came home", replied Darla in full vamp face as the maid fainted

"You are not welcome here leave", cried Annie as she and William huddled together

"I suggest you listen to the lady and leave or you'll end up a little pile of dust like Drusilla and for the record it wasn't William it was me that turned her to dust", stated Buffy as she stood up and took a large piece of kindling from next to the fire

"Aren't you a sassy little lass, you don't know what you've gotten your self into", said Angelus as Darla advanced on Buffy

"No you don't know what you've gotten into", laughed Buffy as she fought Darla

"Slayer", whispered Darla as Buffy broke her nose

"Oh so you do have a brain in this time", stated Buffy as she staked Darla and she turned to dust

"You killed my women you'll die for this Slayer", yelled Angelus as he charged Buffy

"Strangely I fell alive which I haven't for a very long time", replied Buffy as she kicked Angelus away and Angelus ran out the open door

"He's gone what are we to do, will he come back", asked William as Buffy looked out the door and Angelus was out of sight

"He will come back I killed his childe and sire I can't stay with you, Drusilla was suppose to kill you I can't let Angelus kill you because I'm here", said Buffy as she was about to walk out the door

"Child wait you saved my son let us return the favor", stated Annie as she put a hand on Buffys shoulder

"Okay do you know of any magic shops or herb shops we have to de invite Angelus so he can't come in again and I need weapons stronger then a piece of kindling", asked Buffy

"Of course I know the shopkeeper he's an old friend but he doesn't open until eight in the morning", answered William

"The two of you take care of the maid, I'm going to the roof and keep watch", replied Buffy as she walked out the door and William and Annie watch her climb to the roof

"She is an intriguing young woman but she isn't telling us something", stated William as he closed the door

"Miss. Buffy is an extraordinary girl and I think you fancy her", said Annie causing William to blush

Morning

"Are things well Miss. Buffy", asked William as he let Buffy in the back door

"Angelus didn't come back and there were no signs of other vampires and they wont come during the day so things are as well as they can be", answered Buffy as she sat at the kitchen table with William

"There's something I need to ask because I'm not as stupid as I may seem but you weren't Shanghaied were you and what did you mean in this time that guy wasn't smart", stated William

"In a way I was shanghaied but not from America from the year 2030 I was born in America in 1981and moved to London in 2003. I'm what's known as the Vampire Slayer I fight the evil in the world and my love was killed in a battle. I got depressed and couldn't get out, I tried killing my self many times and I was put in the Watchers Council Psycho ward. An old friend of mine who is a witch finally saw fit to do a spell that sent me where I could be happy again", replied Buffy as Williams face only could express shock

"You poor dear how can being here make you happy", asked Annie as she stood in the doorway

"I don't entirely know and I don't know why I'm twenty two instead of forty nine but I do feel a spark that I thought had been doused a long time ago. I actually felt pleasure and took happiness out of fighting vampires and ridding the world of two great evils", said Buffy as Annie sat next to her

"The future most be so different the technologies that have been achieved", mused William

"Yes tell us was a iceless ice chest ever invented, milk curdles in only two days has that gotten better", asked Annie

"If you mean something to keep foods cold that would be a refrigerator and milk lasts over a week in it but it wont come into play until electricity is more wide spread even though the first light bulbs were sold this year and clothing is defiantly different at least corsets aren't required in this time. I wore one for Halloween once and it hurt like hell", stated Buffy

"You know a lot about our time how is that", asked William

"For a while I was close with a man who had lived in 1880", answered Buffy

"How is that possible even in he was just born in 1880 he'd be 101 years old when you were born", stated Annie

"I told you that Drusilla wanted to vamp William, well vampires are immortal and the poetic spirit kina eat through the evil and he became good again", replied Buffy

"You knew my son as a monster", whispered Annie

"Not a monster a good man that just couldn't go out in the daylight, went by the name of Spike, wore black 99 of the time and the evilest thing he did was use up all the hot water", smiled Buffy at the memory

"He was honorable and he is where you got the poetry you said last night", asked Annie

"Yes and he was a very good man", answered Buffy

"Well enough talking the coach will be waiting for us", intercepted William not wanting to hear any more

Four Hours Later

"I dare say we're boring William", laughed Annie as they walked out of the dress shop carrying brown paper packages

"Timeless the way men can't stand shopping", added Buffy

"No, no I have nothing other to do", replied William as they placed the packages in the waiting coach

"William please take Miss. Buffy to the herbal shop, I need to rest. I hope you wont mind walking home", stated Annie as the driver helped her into the coach

"Of course come this way Buffy", said William as he lead the way

"I want to thank you again for putting up with all of this I know it must be difficult to understand", babbled Buffy as they walked down the crowded street

"It's nothing you helped me and I can help you till you figure out where you want to go", replied William as he walked into a store and Buffy followed

"Welcome to the Herbal shop what can I interest you in today, oh William it's you it's good to see you old buddy", laughed the man as he turned around from his work

"It's good to see you Nicholas but my friend here Miss. Buffy Summers needs to purchase some items. Miss Buffy Summers, Mr. Nicholas Giles", stated William as Buffy stepped forward

"What would you like a specialty herb to spice up your cooking", asked Nicolas as he leaned against to counter

"No I don't cook but I need the herbs on the list", answered Buffy as she gave the guy a piece of paper

"Do you know what these items are child", asked Nicholas as he looked pointedly at Buffy

"I do and what happens when they're mixed together in those portions and a few Latin words are said. A stupid live in maid invited the wrong person into the Westton house and we can't have it come back in the middle of the night now can we", said Buffy as William just stood back and watched with interest

"Of course not, these items are in back it'll take me a few minutes to get them", replied Nicholas as he walked through a doorway

"Got an apple up his ass just like my Giles", smiled Buffy as she looked at William

"What do you mean", asked William

"All Slayers have watchers from the Watchers Council mine was a stuffy British guy by the name of Rupert Giles and he's nearly a dead on resemblance for that Nicholas", stated Buffy

"Can I get you anything else", asked Nicholas as he came back with a brown package

"Yah do you have any holy water, a medium sized cross, crossbow and a tip maker, a battle axe and a knife for witling stakes and spikes", replied Buffy as Nicholas jaw dropped

"I don't have any here but I can take your order and deliver them this evening", answered Nicholas as he recovered and took a pencil and paper out of his smock

"Two pints of Holy water in the little glass vials, one medium sized cross, a cross bow with the holders for two extra arrow, a metal tip former, a pound bar of steel, a two foot battle axe, and a six inch stake knife", said Buffy as Nicholas furiously wrote

"Thank you for your help today Nicholas", stated William as he took the package off the counter and place money in its place

"So where can I deliver this", asked Nicholas

"Miss. Buffy is a guest at my Mothers house", replied William

"Very well see you both then", said Nicholas as the two walked out

"So what do you Victorian people do with your time", asked Buffy as they walked through the streets

"Men talk and check on investments, woman cook and do needle work, basically that's it", answered William

"How wonderful my cooking taste like garbage and the closest I've come to a needle is in a doctors office, so I might as well sleep all day and slay vamps at night", stated Buffy

"So what when you're the Vampire Slayer you devote your time to just killing evil", asked William

"Mostly but I was different then most, you once told me that's what kept me tied to the world was my friends and family and that you'd be there when that was gone and I was weak so you could destroy me. The only thing is you were only partly right you dying is what destroyed me", replied Buffy as she wiped at her eyes trying not to cry

"If you'd like I know a quiet place where we can talk", said William

"Thanks I'd like that, it's just been so much this last day", whispered Buffy as William lead her the opposite way they had been going


	4. 4

"Why would you care so much about what I've said or what I'd say", asked William as they sat in a wooded park

"Because you're a good, brave person", answered Buffy through tears

"You must have me confused I'm not brave", said William

"Being a vampire just gave you a means to express your strength but you always had it", replied Buffy as she wiped at her tears

"Would you be willing to show me how to brave and strong, it would take a while so it would give you something to do", asked William as he took Buffys hand and helped her stand

"Nothing would make me happier", smiled Buffy as they walked down the lane and back towards town

"Well if it isn't William the Bloody did you pay some woman of ill repute to walk with you", laughed Cecily as she and a group of girls walked up to William and Buffy

"No I am Buffy Anne Summers of the California Summers and I'm accompanying William in a delightful discussion of poetry. So who might you be", asked Buffy in her snottiest voice

"Cecily Adams and if you listen to Williams poetry you must be deaf and mad", answered Cecily as her friends giggled

"I believe it tis you madam who is deaf and mad, passing up the affections of one of the few true heart of this world", replied Buffy as she linked arms with William and guided him down the lane

"That was bloody amazing oh excuse my language Buffy", laughed William as they were out of hearing distance of Cecily and her friends

"No need to apologize I actually miss that word, when I use to know you your favorite phrase was bloody hell and it was fun telling her off", said Buffy as they walked back to Annies house

"Oh it is good to see the two of you how was your afternoon", asked Annie as they walked into the parlor

"Wonderful we saw Cecily and Buffy put on a show and really made Cecily perturbed and in front of her friends", answered William as he sat next to his mother

"She deserved it for the pain that she caused my William", smiled Annie

"Oh Mother, so you are aware Nicholas Giles is coming for a visit to deliver Buffys purchases", stated William

"Very well my son, I am going to rest for dinner, I will see you and Miss. Buffy then", replied Annie as she stood up and walked out

"So what do you want to do I have a feeling you don't play poker", said Buffy as William looked at her

"I was wondering if you could start teaching me to be strong", answered William

"Sure is there a place were that maid wont walk in", asked Buffy

"Of course follow me", answered William as he guided her to his room and closed the door

"To start you need to learn to use your emotions now you let them control you now. Instead of running like you did at Cecilys party you need to stand up for your self", explained Buffy as she sat at his desk chair

"Like you did with Cecily", asked William

"Exactly, say if someone makes fun of your poetry, just say you wouldn't consider it bloody awful if you had a pair of brain cells to rub together", answered Buffy

"Or small minds do not understand the truth of heart", stated William

"Very good I think you've got it, now for the next step", replied Buffy as she stood up and walked right in front of William

"What is it", asked William

"You have to learn how to protect yourself in a physical fight, try punching me", said Buffy and William tried but Buffy leaned to the side so he missed

"I missed is that bad", asked William

"No it's good because more then haft of protecting yourself if blocking and dodging, it makes it easier to make strategic blows and conserve your energy, this time dodge when I punch", answered Buffy

"You got me", whispered William as he didn't lean far enough and Buffy held her fist square over his left eye

"That's why you learn with me before we test you", smiled Buffy as she tapped the side of Williams face

"Test", asked William with a note of fear in his voice

"Don't worry I have a vested interest in you so I wont let you get hurt, to bad, now try again", stated Buffy as Williams adams apple noticeably jerked

Evening

"Mr. Giles is here ma'am", said the Maid as she guided Nicholas into the Parlor

"I have the things Miss. Summers purchase", smiled Nicholas as he held out a large brown package

"Thank you very much for helping us and ensuring the safety of my house hold", answered Annie as Buffy excepted the package

"May I ask why exactly are you worried about something to come again", asked Nicholas

"You may of hear of Angelus", asked Buffy

"The one with the angelic face", stated a stunned Nicholas

"Excuse me", replied William

"Angelus was turned by Darla and he in turn went home, his five year old sister open the door and thinking he was a angel invited him in, Angelus killed his sister, mother and father. Why I'm so worried is Darla and Drusilla fell at my hand with the help of William", explained Buffy

"Why do you know of this", asked Nicholas

"I swore revenge against him because he murdered some one I cared about and I refuse to let the same thing happen to the people who are supporting me in my time of need", cried Buffy as she made tears come to her eyes

"Everything will be well Buffy, I am sure Nicholas will no longer talk about this ugly business", comforted William as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"I should go know, have a pleasurable evening", said Nicholas as he turned tail and ran

"No chance of him calling the watchers council now", smiled Buffy as she wiped the tears away

"You are a truly intriguing girl", laughed Annie through coughs

"I try but are you okay", asked Buffy as the coughing continued

"I'll be fine I think I am going to go to bed, you two have a lovely evening and William remember to show Miss. Buffy her room she must be dreadfully tired not sleeping last night", stated Annie as she slowly stood then walked out of the room

"Buffy I wanted to give you something", replied William as he looked at Buffy hanging his head slightly

"What is it", asked Buffy

"A poem", whispered William

"Don't worry I wont laugh", comforted Buffy as she sat next to William and held one of his hands as he took a paper out of his pocket

"You are the light that shines my way, you show me that there is strength in heart and within me, you have saved me and I will forever see your light guiding me", read William as Buffy smiled

Please tell me what you think 


	5. 5

"Abigail is Miss. Buffy still asleep", asked Annie as the maid walked into the kitchen

"Yes ma'am and as you said I did not wake her", answered Abigail

"Please make sure the carriage is ready I'll meet you outside in a few moments", said Annie causing Abigail to exited the room

"Buffy must have been asleep for at least twelve hours shouldn't we see if she wishes to be woken", asked William as he sat at the table with his Mother

"No she's been through a lot the past two days let her rest, when she wakes make sure she eats something and I should be back in a few hours. I just need to get a tonic or two what ever the doctor prescribes", replied Annie as she walked out

"Buffy are you well", asked William as Buffy walked into the kitchen

"Fine finally have my head on completely straight, where's Annie", smiled Buffy

"Oh she just left see she has had this cough for a very long time so she has to go to the doctor every so often to get different Tonics. She'll be back in a few hours", answered William

"How do you feel about continuing your training, since we have the time", asked Buffy

"As always of course", said William as he guided her to his room

"William, Miss. Buffy", called Annie as she entered the house three hours later

"Mother it's good to see you back, how did things go at the doctors", smiled William as he and Buffy walked up to her

"Oh I have to take a few tonics and rest but I'll see the two of you at lunch, William what happen to your eye", answered Annie as she looked at William black eye

"Just tripped down the stairs", replied William as Buffy just smiled

Lunch Time

"Mother, Mother time to wake", called William outside his Mothers room

"I'll wake her Master William", said Abigail as she opened the door and walked into the room

"Abigail what's wrong", asked William as Abigail's face went white

"Mrs. Westton is dead", whispered Abigail as she stepped back from Annies bed

"No, no", cried William as Buffy walked up behind him

"I don't know who you have to deal with something like this but get them", replied Buffy as she looked at Abigail

"Yes Miss", answered Abigail as she ran out of the room

"Listen to be William lets go into the Parlor", stated Buffy as she took William by the shoulders and guided him out

"But my Mother is dead", whispered William as Buffy had him sit in a chair in the Parlor

"I know and I know how you feel, completely lost no idea where to turn but there's nothing you can do. I know I had the same thing happen to my Mother she died and there was nothing I could do. The more you look the worst you feel the lost so just stay here and breath and if you feel like your going to throw up go to the wash room", comforted Buffy as she smoothed Williams hair

"Did you vomit when you found your mother", asked William in a daze

"Yah I did so if you feel like you have to there's no shame in that", said Buffy causing William to get up and run out of the room

"Miss. Buffy I got the undertaker he is available at the moment", replied Abigail as she walked into the parlor with a man in a black slicker

"Show him where Annie is", answered Buffy

"Of course Miss", stated Abigail as she lead the man out of the room

"I still can't believe this", whispered William as he walked back into the room

"You know it wasn't unexpected you knew she was sick it's not normal to cough up blood and in the future you told me exactly what she had Consumption. So you have to break yourself out of this denial", said Buffy as William looked at her through tears

"But why she was the only family I had left", asked William

"Families a relative term my sister lost all the family she had when I died once but she found another family in friends and you will too", comforted Buffy as William slowly walked away

"Hay William how are you feeling", asked Buffy as she walked into his room an hour later

"They took her away, her memorial will be tomorrow", answered William who was sitting at his desk

"That isn't what I ask how are you feeling", retorted Buffy

"I don't know, I don't know where I belong what I'll do but I guess that's how you feel being in this time", stated William

"William a lot of things are going to happen in the next few years that I can't change like two world wars and so many other historical things that I don't know about because I slept through World History but one thing I can do is help you so just let me", replied Buffy as she knelt in front of the sitting William

"How", asked William as he looked at her skeptically

"Around The World in Eighty Days by Jules Verne, that gives me an idea", smiled Buffy as she picked up a book off Williams desk


	6. 6

"What are you thinking about Buffy", asked William as they stood against the rail of the boat

"The way you were talking about what you're going to do and stuff, what am I going to do, I mean the me that's going to be born in 1981. She's not going to have to deal with Drusilla, Darla or Spike and Angelus will probably come after me and I'll kill him before then so she wont have to deal with him either", answered Buffy as she looked out at the sun setting over the ocean

"Isn't that a good thing, I mean four less evils to deal with", replied William

"Technically it is good but you see Angel helped me with the Master and you helped me with Glory I don't know what's going to happen with me with out that help. I'll probably wind up dead and my friends will resurrect me which means the First Evil will also come and I wont have you to save everyone. Then on top of that I cut the choices of steady boy friend down to Captain Cardboard and that's not a good thing", said Buffy as she looked up at William

"You have your entire life to figure it out but like you said you have to live for the moment", suggested William

"Thanks William, now how would you like to continue your training, you see while you were sea sick last night and today Mrs. Willabay disappeared, blood was found on the deck and only one person hasn't been seen in the day light", stated Buffy

"You mean a real monster", panicked William

"Don't worry I'm not going to lock you up alone with him, I'm going to show you how a real fight works with a vampire, Drusilla and Darla wasn't really a real fight and you didn't participate", smiled Buffy as she started walking and William followed

"My Lady would you wish to discuss payment", whispered a young man as he followed Buffy down to the cargo hold

"No need you are not defiling this ladies honor", replied William as he stepped out of the shadows

"Go ahead William show me what you've got", smiled Buffy as she sat on a crate

"Are you sure I'm ready for this Buffy", asked William as the man vamped and charged at William

"There's your answer, now don't tell me you're too chicken to fight back and remember what I told you", stated Buffy as William dodged the attack

"If you're sure", said William as he held up his stake

"Come on you can do it", cheered Buffy as William landed a punch causing the vampire to stagger back but the vampire came back slamming the glasses of his face

"What is this a training session, I deserve more then that", yelled the vampire as he kicked the stake out of Williams hand but William continued to land blows

"Come on William you can do this don't stay down", coached Buffy as the vampire knocked William to the floor

"Buffy", replied William as he was pinned to the ground

"Lost the stake and glasses but still not bad for a first try William", smiled Buffy as she staked the vampire that was headed for Williams neck

"Thank you", coughed William as he swiped the vamp dust away from his face and Buffy picked up his glasses

"Very good and you thought you weren't ready", laughed Buffy as she took Williams hand helping him stand and gave him his glasses

"Saints preserve us I thought an sin was occurring when one was actually being destroyed", stated a Priest as he stood in the doorway watching William dust the vampire dust off his clothes

"How much did you see", asked Buffy

"All my child but I will not tell, I do not wish to be thrown in an asylum", answered the Priest

"Father thank you, might I ask your name", said William as Buffy lead them out of the hold

"I am Father Rosen and what are your names", asked Father Rosen

"I'm William Westton and this is Buffy Summers, we're traveling to the United States of America and you", replied William as they reached the upper deck

"I am the Priest of the church on this ship and I hope to see the two of you tomorrow", smiled Father Rosen as he walked away

"Weekly dose of religion I'm going to have to get use to I guess, cause as I recall from watching Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman and Little House on the Prairie everyone in the west went to Church even though it was a god forsaken land", stated Buffy

"You seemed okay with my Mothers last Sunday", said William as they walked back to the railing

"The only time I've gone to church was for funerals never for the whole Sunday thing, I spent my Sundays sleeping late and watching cartoons", answered Buffy

"To think how much has changed in twelve days", whispered William as they looked back across the ocean

"That's the thing with life changing events, they sneak up on you like pow and there's not much you can do about it except go with the flow be with the flowy", replied Buffy

"What did you just say", asked William laughing

"I think I'm turning back to the Scooby lingo just give me a Scooby snack, if I start saying things that don't make any sense don't be surprised", smiled Buffy

"Don't stop it's good to see you really smile", stated William

"Thank you, the same goes for you and I think those cookies are finally done baking and I'm starting to see those fat grandchildren", said Buffy the last part a whisper

The rest of the trip went by uneventful Buffy and William just enjoying the peace and tranquility of the ocean. Also continuing training and ensuring their friendship.

"William, William", yelled Buffy as she knocked on his cabin doors

"What is it, is something wrong", asked William as he opened the door

"Guess what", answered Buffy smiling

"You finally figured out what all the forks, knifes and spoons are for or you figured out how to talk with out analogies", joked William

"No Captain Curls we're going to land in three days, dry steady unrocky land", laughed Buffy as she ruffled his curls

"You know you're worst then a kid in a candy store and Captain Curls that's a new one", laughed William

"I know I'm like a kid in a candy store and Captain Curls because Angel was Captain Broad, Reilly was Captain Cardboard and Spike was Captain Peroxide and you deserve a nick name too", answered Buffy

"So what's your nick name, Slayer", smiled William

"Precisely", replied Buffy

"Buffy I was wondering instead of going to the dining hall for dinner tonight would you be interested in having dinner alone with me her", asked William suddenly nervous

"Sure what time", stated Buffy

"Sixish", said William as he looked down at his feet

"I'll see you then", said Buffy as she walked down the corridor

Six

"William", stated Buffy as she knocked on the door

"Come in", whispered William as he opened the door in ushered her in

"It's beautiful William, what's the occasion", asked Buffy as she looked around the candle lit room

"I was going to wait until after dinner but I can't", answered William as he shuffled his feet

"What is it William is something wrong", asked Buffy worried

"Buffy Summers will you marry me", asked William as he bent down on one knee and Buffy opened her mouth but nothing came out then she could feel the sudden rush of her body falling towards the floor


	7. Chapter 7

"Can't let the cookies burn", whispered Buffy as she slowly opened her eyes to see she was laying on Williams bed and he was pacing around the room

"Are you okay Buffy", asked William as he noticed she was awake

"I'm fine you just kinda shocked me but yes I will", answered Buffy as she sat up and William took her hand

"You mean you'll", replied William

"Yes I will marry you William the cookies are baked and if I don't do something they'll actually start to burn", smiled Buffy

"Good because Father Rosen has already agreed to marry us", said William as he hugged Buffy

"Getting back to the U.S.A and getting married all in three days a girl couldn't be happier. Thank you William you've taken me from rock bottom to heaven again and you know us being together also solves the problem about the next version of me who doesn't have you how she can survive", stated Buffy

"How is that Buffy", asked William

"You do know what happens when two people are married", laughed Buffy

"Children", whispered William as he blushed

"Yah the Great Greats will probably be about the right age", smiled Buffy

"That will probably give her the wiggins", replied William

"Oh William", laughed Buffy as she took him into a hard hug

"What can I say my love you're contagious", stated William

"Thank you William and one thing were going to have to do is tell them everything about our pasts", smiled Buffy as they held on to one another

"Like, Early one morning I heard a maid sing, in the valley below", sang William

"O don't deceive me, O never leave me, How could you use a poor maiden so", sang an fifteen year old girl as she walked down the streets of Sunnydale

"Are you following me and if so the singing kinda gave you away what is that from the turn of the century", asked a fifteen year old Buffy Summers as she dropped down from the pipe

"I know what you're thinking, I know what you are and I don't bite", said the Girl as she looked at Buffy

"What do you want", asked Buffy

"The same as you to kill them all", answered the Girl

"Sorry that's incorrect but you do get this lovely watch and a years supply of Turtle Wax. What I want is to be left alone", said Buffy as she tried to walk away but the girl moved in front of her

"You've got to be ready for them you're still alone", replied the Girl

"Ready for what and who are you", asked Buffy

"You could say I'm a relative but at the moment that's all you need to know about me. You need to know about the Harvest, In the Harvest he will be restored", replied the Girl

"Who", asked Buffy

"The Master, another will come to the Bronze in two nights with a symbol on his forehead do not let him eat anyone because that will give the Master strength, now you need to go Willow and Jesse need you", smiled the Girl as she jump to the pipe Buffy had been hanging on to and flung herself to the top of the building

School Morning After the Harvest

"What were you expecting", asked Buffy as she Xander and Willow walked towards school

"I don't know something, I mean the dead rose and we should at least have an assembly", retorted Xander

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't", explained Giles

"Believe me I've seen it happen", added Buffy

"Well I'll never forget it none of it", insisted Willow

"Good next time you'll be prepared", smiled Giles

"Next time", whispered Xander

"Next time is why", panicked Willow

"We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying, I'd say the fun is just beginning", answered Giles

"More vampires", asked Willow

"Not just vampires, the next threat we face may be something quite different", stated Giles

"I can hardly wait, I just wish that girl had told me where to find the Master and how to defeat him", said Buffy as they walked up the school steps

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence here, we may in fact stand between the Earth and its total destruction", commented Giles

"Well I gotta look on the bright side since I'm living in Sunnyhell, may be I can still get kicked out of school", smiled Buffy

"Oh yeah that's a plan, cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouths", replied Xander as Giles walked away

"May be you could blow something up, they're really strict about that", suggested Willow

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach yah know like excessive not studying", replied Buffy

"The Earth is doomed", whispered Giles as he shook his head

"No it's actually saved", smiled the Girl as she sat in the bell tower watching the whole thing

(Just a note if you're wondering about the 1880s couple and what happened to them more details will be explained in following chapters)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it took so long but between moving, computer damage, long repair and school, I didn't have time to write. Sorry but I'm back now.

"So you say these people seem to show up when you need them, give you advice and help. Also as they do this they seem to be singing the same song", asked Giles as he sat in the Library with Buffy, Willow and Xander

"First it was a girl about my age who helped with the Harvest, Early one morning, just as the sun was rising, I heard a maid sing, in the valley below, o, don't deceive me, o, never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so", started Buffy

"Then it was that older guy at the bronze before the mantis got Xander, Gay is the garland, and fresh are the roses, I've culled from the garden, to place upon thy brow, o, don't deceive me, o, never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so", added Willow

"I thought I told you never to talk about that and the next was that girl when Buffy was having the date, Remember the vows, that you made to your Mary, remember the bower, where you vowed to be true, o, don't deceive me, o, never leave me, how could you use a poor maiden so. What do you think it means it's not even a catchy tone", asked Xander

"It's an old folk song that was very popular in London in the 1800s and there's one more verse, Thus sang the poor maiden, her sorrows bewailing, thus sang the poor maid, in the valley below", answered Giles as he looked thought full

"None of them had a British accent, one was American, another was Native American and the third was Asian", replied Buffy as she stood up and started pacing

"It could be their way of letting you know they're here to help you and are working together but who they are I have no clue", stated Giles

"Yah they know Buff'd lay them out if they came up to her and said hay we know you're the Slayer, we're not demons but we're here to help you", said Xander as the bell rang

"Warning bell, see yah later Giles", replied Buffy as the group headed out of the Library

That Evening Street of Sunnydale

"It's late, I'm tired and I don't wanna play games, show yourself", instructed Buffy as she stood alone and three vampires jumped out at her

"Okay, okay, look I really don't wanna fight all three of you, unless I have to", stated Buffy as she was getting her ass kicked

"Thus sang the poor maiden, her sorrows bewailing, thus sang the poor maid, in the valley below o, don't deceive me, o, never leave me, how could you use, a poor maiden so", sang a boy Buffys age with curly brown hair and bright blue eyes as he knocked the two holding Buffy away

"Run", instructed Buffy as the three started getting up

"No prob with that luv", answered the boy as they ran to Buffys house slamming the door shut and locking it

"I've never tested it but it says vamps can't come in without an invite", stated Buffy as they walked away from the doors

"It's true we have nothing to worry about and the Master will kill the Three for failing", answered the boy

"You don't but I might, you're one of my stalkers", replied Buffy as she looked the boy up and down

"So what you're not happy to see me", asked the boy as he walked into the kitchen

"May be tonight but what's with you folk singers, on shit Mom", stated Buffy as she heard the front door open

"Who's this", asked Joyce as she walked into the kitchen

"This is", started Buffy but didn't know what to say

"My name's Will, ma'am, I'm a transfer student and Buffy here was helping me accommodate to my new courses", smiled Will as he shook Joyces hand

"No offence Buffy but wouldn't Willow have been a better choice", asked Joyce

"Buffy is just fine and Willow is occupied with helping Xander", smiled Will

"It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed and Buffy", stated Joyce

"I'll say good night and do the same", smiled Buffy as Joyce walked up the stairs

"It was nice meeting you Will", smiled Joyce as she looked back then disappeared down the hall

"Good night Will, see you at school tomorrow", stated Buffy as she opened the door and Will tried to leave but Buffy grabbed his shirt pulling him back. Then she closed the door and led him up to her room.

"I guess you want an explanation now", asked Will

"Yah and I don't want one of my supposed protectors dead", added Buffy as she sat on her bed

"I'll explain tomorrow because Giles, Willow and Xander will want all the details too", answered Will

"How do I know you wont kill me in my sleep", asked Buffy

"Just think I have no weapons and you keep you weapons chest under lock and key and you're the Chosen One", smiled Will

"Fine you sleep on the floor", replied Buffy as she gave him her comforter

"Much obliged luv", said Will as he lay the blanket on the floor

"What's with the luv", asked Buffy as he lay down

"I think it's genetics", laughed Will

Next Morning School

"So this boy was gone when you woke up, was he cute", asked Willow

"Yah kinda but if I see his ass again I'm going to kick it, he said he'd explain things", replied Buffy

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me luv", smiled Will as he walked into the library

"Why don't you leave Buffy alone and go back to your crew of stalkers", asked Xander

"The tapes were right you were crushing, my suggestion mate wait for the demon bird, get married and live happily ever after with some span instead of giving up", laughed Will

"So you are one of the mysterious strangers, why are you helping Buffy", asked Giles

"And you're the Watcher with the apple up his ass that never gave Buffy the Slayer Manual", answered Will as he sat down at the table

"Apple, Slayers Manual", choked Buffy

"You have us at a disadvantage you seem to know us but we don't know you", replied Giles

"I just started Watcher, I haven't even gotten started on Red and her becoming a full fledge witch", pouted William

"I will kick your ass if you keep dancing around", replied Buffy

"Okay luv, Watcher could you get a Journal by Nicholas Giles year 1880", smiled William as Giles went over to one of his shelves and retrieved it

"I don't know why you'd want it, he wasn't even a Watcher and I've never even read it", said Giles as Will flipped through the book

"Today was a most interesting day, my good friend William Westton came into my shop with a small pinched nosed blond haired green eyed American woman. It started out normal I asked her, what would you like a specialty herb to spice up your cooking. She replied no I don't cook but I need the herbs on the list as she handed me a paper. The list was for a de inviting of a vampire spell. I asked her, Do you know what these items are child and she retorted, I do and what happens when they're mixed together in those portions and a few Latin words are said. A stupid live in maid invited the wrong person into the Westton house and we can't have it come back in the middle of the night now can we. I gave her want she requested and she asked for items like a crossbow and knife for whittling stakes, which I later delivered to the Westton house. Talking with the woman she had gained the anger of Angelus- the one with the angelic face by killing his women Darla and Drusilla with the help of William. Mrs. Annie Westton and her son had taken her in as protection. She is of no interest to the council but for record her name is Miss. Buffy Summers", read Will then he closed the book

"What", whispered Xander

"That's what is says", added Giles as he had been reading over Wills shoulder

"They always wondered what Nicholas had thought of her", laughed Will as he handed the book back to Giles

"What happen to Buffy, how did she wind up in the past", asked Willow

"And who are you, how did you know about this", added Buffy as the bell rang

"Will Westton, magic clone of William Westton, sent to assist Buffy Summers since she changed the future. I'll explain more later but now we better get going or we'll be late for class", smiled Will as he stood up and started walking out

Come on people someone give me a nibble of hope someone's reading.

Anyone interested in my other active stories, they'll be updated in the next week.


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought you were going to kill that guy Will, I know Buffy's a cute girl but I've tried you can't stop her from dating", stated Xander as he and Will trailed behind Willow and Buffy

"It's none of your business, you little Whelp", hissed Will

"I'm just saying it's no use hurting your self", replied Xander

"So Mr. Westton would you please care to explain", asked Giles as the group walked into the library after school

"I can only tell you the jist, Buffy faced so much pain and suffering in a 48 year life, her friends rewarded her with sending her where she could be happy that was 1880 London, England", started Will

"What she wanted to be where the Black Death was", asked Xander

"Wrong time period, sufficed to say she was happy and she got to thinking that her to be self would have to go through the pain and suffering. She didn't want to wind up where she did. The only problem is she killed two master vampires, stopped one from being sired and angered another who went into hiding. She was sure that you'd be killed Buffy so she put her protection spell on her family and created me", answered Will

"Created you and for what", asked Giles

"Having her Great greats around would give Buffy the wiggens and I'm not talking about the created part okay", yelled Will as he ran out

"Tell me what did I do to deserve this, I'll follow him", replied Buffy

Cemetery

"You're harder to find then a vamp with a sun tan", whispered Buffy as she found Will sitting in a crypt on a stone casket

"I'm sorry I lost it earlier", replied Will as he continued to look at his hands

"If created is like being chosen I can understand", stated Buffy as she sat next to Will

"The sucky thing about destiny is that if you don't complete it you're dead but with my help you'll survive", comforted Will

"If you think I'm going to survive, why not you", asked Buffy

"I will die if I don't complete what my clone genes tell me to, if you most know I'm the magical clone of a man William Westton from 1880. The Buffy that went to the future saved him from becoming a vampire, he would have helped you fight evil. They knew without the help you'd die and they thought their Great great grandkids hanging around, you'd get more wiggens then a clone", answered Will as he started pacing

"That doesn't explain, that's what you said earlier", said Buffy as she gently took his hands not noticing the nail shaped scabs

"Both men always talked about light if I don't find said light by my 18th birthday, I'll no longer exist. It's like I get punished for William Westton loosing it and the vampire Spike perverting it. You should probably go I don't want to interfere with your date", whispered Will as he hung his head

"Yah I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow", replied Buffy as she slowly let go of Wills hands leaving him alone in the crypt


End file.
